Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two is the sequel to Epic Mickey. It was revealed on August 27, 2011, when Disney marketing polls revealed four potential covers and some working titles. The game features co-op, with Mickey and Oswald. The game was officially announced for a Fall 2012 release window on December 29, 2011 and will appear on multiple consoles and a PC version is also being in development. A separate Epic Mickey game for the Nintendo 3DS, Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, is also being developed by Dreamrift Studios instead of Junction Point. Unlike the first, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two ''will feature full voice-acting in addition to original songs written by Jim Dooley and Mark HImilstein. It is the first Mickey Mouse video game to be rated E10+ by the ESRB. Warren Spector has announced a release date of October 1, 2012 in the US and September 26, 2012 in Europe. Production First Announcement During a survey, a question was asked. and it said this: "Now we would like to show you a few more packages for the Disney Epic Mickey 2 video game. Please indicate which package design makes you most interested in purchasing Disney Epic Mickey 2." "Secret Project" At the end of the March 2012 issue of [[wikipedia:Nintendo Power|''Nintendo Power Magazine]], it was stated that in the next issue, they would feature a look at "a top-secret title that promises to make your head spin" (Referring to Oswald's "Helicopter Ears"). It was eventually revealed that Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two indeed was the "Secret" Project. Confirmation On March 21, 2012, the game and its official title was confirmed by Warren Spector and acclaimed IGN game unit. It has been confirmed that several characters such as Ortensia, Gremlin Gus, the Mad Doctor, Pete and Yen Sid will also reappear. It was revealed during an interview, that not only will there be new locations in the game (Warren Spector specifically brought up Frontierland) but old locations will return, but have been altered by earthquakes and other disasters. *The camera issues were adressed during the interview, and apparently there have been over a thousand specific changes to the camera. *It was also confirmed by Spector that the characters will have full-voice acting in this game as opposed to the first game where they only made noises and grunts. In addition, the game will also apparently be a musical. *Songs and music will change based on whether gamers prompt Mickey to be well-mannered or mischievous. Oswald is "armed with a remote control that has the power to command electricity" and is either controlled by another player or running as an NPC. Story The storyline seems to revolve around the return of The Mad Doctor, who claims he's reformed and wants to rejoin Oswald's forces. Oswald, overjoyed with the return of his friend, accepts him with open arms. However, the citizens of the Wasteland feel reluctant to the whole thing. To see if the Doctor is legit, Oswald's girlfriend, Ortensia and Gremlin Gus call on Mickey. Strangely, earthquakes begin to occur all over Wasteland, leaving Mickey to feel a lot more suspicious about the Doctor. In addition, creatures called "Blotworx" have appeared, which are a freakish amalgamation of Blotlings and Beetleworx . Gameplay In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Mickey will be able to use his paintbrush from the first game, and can still use paint and thinner. Oswald is armed with a remote control that has the power to command electricity. Oswald other powers are the use of his ears as a helicopter to float and to remove his arm and use it as a boomerang to get items or hit things. The game will be like a musical in which songs and music will change based on whether gamers prompt Mickey to be well-mannered or mischievous. Oswald is controlled by either another player or running as an NPC. Potential Titles *''Epic Mickey 2: Return of the Mad Doctor'' *''Epic Mickey 2: Mystery on Mean Street'' *''﻿Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' (selected) *''Epic Mickey 2'' Gallery Epic mickey 2 possible cover large 2.jpg|A cover idea for Epic Mickey 2. Epic mickey 2 possible cover large 4.jpg|Another cover idea. Epic mickey 2 possible cover large 3.jpg|Yet another cover idea. Epic mickey 2 possible cover large 1.jpg|One more cover idea. Epic Mickey 2 PS3.png|Playstation 3 boxart cover. OSWALD AND MICKEY!!!.jpg|Oswald and Mickey befriending a Spatter. Mickey in a house.jpg 628x471.jpg EpicMickey2 ears-thumb-250x139-21613.png|A picture of cartoon ears that look like Oswald's found on the back of the March 2012 edition of Nintendo Power. Epic Mickey 2 The Power of Two Mickey Oswald Ortensia Gus by 2wiki..jpg|Artwork of Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia, and Gus ep2conseptart.jpg|Concept art concept art EM2.jpg|Concept art Em2 Oswald Mickey.jpg|Oswald and Mickey Ostown Em2.jpg|Ostown oswald remote 2.jpg|Oswald and his remote Oswald Remote.jpg|"real" Oswald Remote Mickey painting houses.jpg Oswald using the remote.jpg Mickey finding the brush.jpg Mickey and oswald spinning a wheel Note; animatronic goofy.jpg Mickey painting a spatter.jpg Mickey running in his house.jpg Oswald flying.jpg Dark beauty castle being struck by lightning.jpg Oswald zapping a tanker.jpg 1.jpg Fronteirland in epic mickey 2.jpg Gremlins.PNG Ostensia.PNG Em2boxaret by Oswaldiscool.png 391px-Epic-mickey-the-power-of-two-box-art.jpg Epic Mickey 2 and 3DS Sneak Peek.png Mickeyandoswald.jpg|Promotional art for the game. Oswald charging a light bulb machine.jpg Animatron Goofy! Epic Mickey 2.jpg External links * Disney sketches sequel to 'Epic Mickey' video game * Epic Mickey Sequel To Address The “Mistakes” Of The First – And Make Disney History With Frank Welker * Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion confirmed for 3DS Category:Game